The role of the Biostatistics Core in this Program Project is to support the clinical and laboratory based projects. This includes collaboration with investigators in the design and conduct of research studies, statistical modeling, hypothesis formulation and testing, and data analysis. There are three major activities: (1) consultation and collaboration in the planning, conduct, analysis and reporting of clinical trials in AML; (2) consultation and collaboration with laboratory research investigators evaluating the cellular and molecular basis of response, to identify specific biological markers; (3) evaluation of the prognostic significance of these biological markers, based on their presence or quantitative levels over time in the patient; and (4) consultation in the design of high throughput experimentsand analysis of the high throughput data. The Biostatistics Core has been well established and currently carries out all of the above activities on an ongoing basis.